Save Me!
by demiurgic
Summary: Neji, Sasuke and Naruto's girlfriends get kidnapped, and to save them, the consequence is inhuman. NejixIno, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina pairing.
1. Stolen

Quick so you understand, the random numbers are the separators, because it'll be harder to understand, and I can't use anything else… Grr…

Okay, this one's VERY complicated, and if you don't like stories with three or four different stories TURN BACK NOW! Because that's exactly what this story is. But, as usual, they all merge (I mean, duh, they should!)

They're all 20 or 18… Let's say 19… Yeah, 19. Well, around that age anyways. Not 12 anymore, or 15, whatever... I think… Um, yeah, none of them are married, they're just living together…

Have fun reading!

523798412368325874387238763486741276821367821386731478632768435768458678

"Neji!" Ino yelled frantically up the stairs.

"What?" Neji said, coming down the stairs.

"There's a mouse! Get rid of it! Please! I can't go back in there with a mouse running around!" Ino was dancing around, throwing quick glances at the ground.

"Fine," Neji sighed. He walked into the room to catch the mouse, and put it outside.

537634178612987129782347892453897435879435789435978238947234798123981239

"Naruto-kun! Quick!" Hinata said, shaking the sleeping form. "You must see this!"

"W-What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked, raising his head and looking bleary-eyed at her.

"The stars! They're all moving!"

He looked at the clock. 3 o'clock? He thought. She woke me up at 3 in the morning to see stars moving? She's crazy! Literally!

"Naruto-kun! Hurry!" Hinata called as she walked out the door.

"I'm coming," Naruto mumbled.

532764536743578932978132798213789123789347234578234567234678134897123889

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, touching the trembling form from under the covers. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gasped as he sat up, looking wildly around.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a giggle. She had never seen Sasuke's hair in such a mess. She stopped giggling when she saw tears in Sasuke's eyes.

Once Sasuke saw Sakura sitting by his bed, tears welled up in his eyes, and he told himself, _it was just a dream_.

342785423768456973748922197821789238974295874587943589743893489897438798

Neji finally caught the little pest, and while he was washing his hands, he glanced out of the window, momentarily looking at the dark, early morning sky.

He looked away, only to look back outside.

There, in the sky...

"Ino!" Neji yelled, grabbing Ino as he ran past. "Quick, get downstairs! And hide! Quick!"

091423049782293587436783258097421089210983140892543987459867452978329078

Naruto stumbled outside behind Hinata, and followed her gaze. He looked up at the stars and saw that they really were moving!

"Hinata," Naruto whispered. "Come on, let's get inside."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"I just have a bad feeling..." Naruto started. Before he could finish...

324789248109263089908142238579348697849357324098124089230891234719852348

Sasuke looked out the large window opposite him. "Sakura! Hide! Quickly!"

Sakura jumped when he addressed her.

"Wha...? Why?" She asked, attempting a grab at Sasuke's arm.

He pulled it away, not knowing. He whipped around, and jumped on top of Sakura as...

104923304287458794356723597834781423071240914287034897252346745679235897

BANG!

Ino screamed as Neji was thrown forwards. He opened the basement door, and pushed Ino through it.

"We want Ino," A deep voice said after Neji closed the door, and stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Neji said, confused and a little scared.

"He doesn't know what we're..." The voice laughed. "GIVE HER TO US!" It screamed, slamming Neji against the wall.

210407481238741239253846945764598723597834279802189012378034789324897459

BANG!

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as an unconscious Hinata was lifted into the air and carried off.

Naruto's eyes went from blue to red, and he growled as he gave chase.

Something tripped him, and smashed his head against a sharply protruding rock.

He heard laughter from somewhere above him as he fell unconscious.

341789738491091243314078347823459783459867345697884357923948712340891249

BANG!

Sakura's head hit the ground, and her eyes rolled back as the darkness took her.

Sasuke watched as the thing grabbed Sakura and held him down. He watched as the thing placed Sakura in a chamber that glowed with a eerie blue light, and he watched as the thing gave him a needle which made him pass out, but not before he watched them fly away with Sakura. _His_ Sakura.

821947928417734675832472683578234971423902137098237892146982346764578343

Neji awoke the next morning, his head pounding, and he opened his eyes to see something that looked horribly like blood splattered on the walls.

It looked like a lot of thrashing went on while he was unconscious.

There was blood covering the couch, curtains, carpet, but worst of all, there was a message left for Neji... Written in the blood on the floor.

092109348387248375943765897485393249807213490821489012434789543278457369

Naruto eyes flew open. He was on his stomach, and he had dirt in his mouth.

He spat it out as he stood up. The sun was up, and there was dew on the ground. The scenery was breathtaking, but Naruto didn't care about that.

He stood up, and saw a strange looking line in the ground, connected to another line.

He saw it was a message...

187218209401289312390832478453345789345879345879435978234879234893498083

Sasuke coughed up blood as he woke up. He literally jumped to his feet and looked around. It was morning, and there was a huge hole in the side of his house.

He ran to it, spitting out more blood, looking out, as though expecting to see something, as though expecting to see the strange capsule holding Sakura.

He stepped backwards, and turned around quickly.

He saw a message scraped into the footboard of his bed.

291089802341348709235897546274583793284509123408921908123980438324578948

The messages said...

We have her.

You know who we are.

If you want to see her alive ever again, you must arrive with no additional help.

Only you who have had someone precious stolen from them must show. No others, or their lives will be on the line, or worse for you, lost.

Make sure you have no weapons on you, or she will be killed.

The directions are as follows...

The blood, lines in the dirt and scrapings told Neji, Naruto and Sasuke where to go.

210984412890431782357894526798452369823789234789412387921098231809213890

Neji looked around, quickly and angerily making hand signs to activate Byakugan. He looked around, not seeing any other chakra traces except a couple of mice, and a few spiders below the floorboards and in the walls.

He ran out of the house, running towards the Village gates. He ran out, jumping from tree to tree, following the directions he had quickly jotted down.

231980481378394745764356783456797928345234907889120312390821389023190398

Naruto took out a note pad from his back pocket, writing down the directions so quickly and hard that the pencil broke and the paper tore.

He ran as fast as he could, into the house, got more paper, and, as calm as he could, wrote down the instructions.

He left at top speed, grabbing his headband as he roared through the house.

He ran through the Village gates, growling and cursing darkly at himself for not being able to protect Hinata, and cursing the people who took her.

523980342872187921378621635345686857234357485987932324879126721367821367

Sasuke didn't have to look twice at the directions, he had dreamt about it. It came true. He knew what he needed to do.

Red seeped into his black eyes, making them look like bloody waterfalls.

He grabbed his headband. He didn't like it much, but he didn't want someone scratching _his _forehead.

He bolted out of the Village gates, colliding with someone that looked and sounded like a cursing blond blur.

219082179834245674356743568974589734298034120892318902318923189283193428

Neji stopped. Was he sure of this? What if it was a trap?

Of course it's a trap, Neji scolded himself. It was so obvious, he sure as hell didn't need Byakugan to see through it.

"Damn it Naruto!" A voice yelled from behind him. Cursing himself, he turned around and ran back... It sounded like...

219088340913294874538973456877435892345089328409213890213809273427894534

Naruto, not watching where he was going, ran into something very solid, and saw red eyes. He quickly pulled out a kunai, thinking it was Itachi, and stabbed the arm that gripped his own.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He pulled the kunai out of his arm, and threw it away, glaring coldly at his blond rival.

"Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry!" Naruto said, standing, and quickly saying in a serious tone, unlike himself, "I've got to go, something's happened. You must'nt know though."

Naruto went to jump to the nearest tree, but collided with someone else.

218087423134829745679843567843578934298021308923980231980213478324879345

BAM!

Sasuke blinked quickly, seeing Naruto pulling out a kunai. Not realizing what he was doing, mostly from surprise of the collision, Sasuke didn't react.

He felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"Damn it Naruto!" He yelled. He pulled the kunai out, thinking momentarily of stabbing Naruto's arm with it as revenge, but thought about it again, and threw the kunai into the nearest tree.

"Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry!" Naruto gasped. He stood up, and said in a tne Sasuke didn't recognize, "I've got to go, something's happened. You must'nt know though."

Sasuke blinked.

He opened his mouth to say something to Naruto, but he jumped off, crashing to the ground again as a brown haired man crashed into his from above.

982013914238037489573249457389743529823548973248902130982319802819034890

Neji jumped down at the same time Naruto jumped up.

CRASH!

Neji felt his head smash against Naruto's, and they fell to the ground in a tangled heap.

Both clutching their heads, Neji managed to get out, "You baka!"

840221490812787234985234698435673458792348907823409231980231980231834789

"Sounds like me," Sasuke let slip.

Neji turned towards the black haired, red eyed man sitting on the ground.

"What?" Neji asked, surprised.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not realizing he had said it outloud.

"What?" Naruto said, getting to his feet, swaying slightly. He missed what Sasuke had said, and he hated being left out.

"Nevermind," Neji said, shaking his head. "I've got to get going,"

"Something's happened. I must'nt know though," Sasuke finished for him.

Neji blinked.

"Well, yeah," He said, going to jump away. He stopped himself, catching himself off balance at the last minute decision, and almost falling over. Almost. "Why are you both out here so early, looking so angry?"

"I... Um..." Naruto stuttered.

"Can't say," Sasuke mumbled, accidentally finishing Naruto's sentence.

"You too?" Neji said out loud.

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto asked, sychronized.

"Nevermind," Neji said. He ran off, into the forest. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit, going in different directions, trying to avoid each other.

920183948231349782453798435789453789324980123498012389012343489738279435

Hmmmmm, short, short... Okay, REVIEW!

(Confused? Me too! JUST KIDDING! No, but, seriously...)


	2. Hidden Voices

I'll just use numbers for now, but they confuse me, maybe I'll make 'em bold or somethin'…

Now, do Sasuke, Neji and Naruto really know these people, er, 'people?' Or were they making it up?

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Damn, where'd they get to?" Neji said aloud as he jumped down from the tall tree he had been perched in. He had followed the instructions to the letter, but couldn't see Ino or anyone in the dense forest.

"Hello?" He bravely called out. He spun 'round as a twig snapped behind him. The forest remained as dark and as silent as it had been a minute ago.

No one answered or stepped out from the shadows. Nothing moved or made a noise. Neji started shaking. This was bad. The silence always got the best of him, and this silence was so quiet it was killing his ears. He wanted to talk, to shout, to do something to produce sound, but he couldn't move. His mind was frozen, stuck. The only thing that was working hard was his byakugan.

_What do I do? _He thought. _I can't do anything but wait. They intentionally led me on a wild goose chase. I'm going to have to find Ino on my own._

Neji was almost expecting a golden arrow to come shooting from behind him and hit him in his blind spot.

Something hit him, but it wasn't an arrow…

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Naruto panted as he leaned against the tree.

"What the hell?" He said angrily. "They led me to some place deep within the heart of the forest, and no one's here! What's going on?"

Nothing answered except the wind, and a bird flying past him. He quickly and quietly drew his kunai, but froze, remembering what the note said…

_Make sure you have no weapons on you, or she will be killed._

"Damn it," He whispered. How was he supposed to defeat an enemy without any weapons? He threw the kunai away and quickly said aloud, just incase _they_ could hear him, "Look, I threw it away, I have no others on me, believe me. Don't hurt her. Please, don't hurt Hinata."

_I'll do anything, just don't hurt her,_ he pleaded in his mind, panicking. _What if is was too late? What if they killed her already? If only I had paid more attention. The stars were moving? No, those weren't stars, that was…_

A loud humming noise came from above Naruto. He looked up, and saw it, again. He jumped into the nearest tree as something attempted to hit him.

The weird metallic tentacles turned towards him in point eight of a second, as though drawn on by his movement, or heat, or both. Several more shot out from the thing hovering above them. Now more than 20 came at Naruto, swishing and making the air crack like a whip.

"I can't… Get… Away!" Naruto jumped backwards from tree branch to tree branch as the things came after him. Something pierced his back and one of the tentacles grabbed his ankle as it caught up with him. They all were coming at Naruto like a huge cloud of deadly wasps, hissing and crackling.

The tentacle around Naruto's foot wound its way up, wrapping around his other ankle and wrist, making him immobile. All Naruto could do now was close his eyes and wait for the pain…

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

_Oh Sakura, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I failed you,_ Sasuke cursed himself as he imagined the sweet, innocent, laughing girl as he ran. _I must run faster,_ he thought, pushing his already speeding legs faster. _I must run faster. I **must**! If I slow, Sakura might… She might… She…_

He couldn't bring himself to say the word. He felt the all too familiar feeling of tightness around his throat. He blinked as his nose started to sting.

_Stop it! Stop it you idiot! You're such a weakling! Stop… Stop crying for God's sake! You're 19! STOP IT! _He screamed at himself in his head as he angrily wiped the escaping tear from the corner of his eye.

_What if it's Itachi?_ Sasuke wondered. _Could he possibly be behind this? It seems like something he'd do. Grr… This is so frustrating! If only I had told Sakura more… Perhaps if I had taken her out more often instead of leaving her home and going out to train alone… Even if I had brought her along for that… Maybe my conscious would clear a little… I feel so… So… Low… I HATE it!_

He swiped at a nearby tree as he arrived at the field that the instructions (And his dream) had told him to go. The tree stood for a couple of seconds, but slowly fell, making everything feel as though time had slowed considerably.

"Come out! Fight me! Give her BACK! SHOW YOURSELVES!" Sasuke bellowed, taking out another tree. "I have a feeling that I'll WIN! COME OUT!" Tree after tree fell, but no one, or nothing, appeared.

Sasuke noticed after his tree-killing frenzy… No wild life… No insects… No… Anything…

"Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes turned red once more after they had turned back to black after the tight feeling in his throat.

_Foolish little brother..._

Sasuke whipped around. He could have sworn… Did he imagine it? Did he just hear that, or was the wind making strange noises and he _thought _he heard it?

_That's what you want to hear, isn't it? Yes, yes it is, I can tell… I can read your mind better than your treasured Sharingan…_

"What do you want?" Sasuke looked everywhere. His frantic scarlet eyes searched the ground, sky, trees (Standing and fallen) Everywhere was searched, but no explanation for the voice.

"Come out! Stop playing with me! Come out and fight! We'll see who can read who's mind!" He shouted, spinning on the spot.

_Oh, but I am fighting you. Not physically at least…_

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Neji jumped forwards just in time.

A large metal thing fell heavily to the ground. It had managed to take quite a chunk out of Neji…

Blood fell on top of the metal thing. It started slowly retreating backwards, somewhat like a large, shiny, pointy, silver snake.

Chakra…

Lots of it…

"Move!" Neji told himself. Just in time, Neji jumped out of harms way, his back throbbing. He reached back to feel the damage. Not a large wound, but it would take a while to heal… Maybe if he was still alive, he'd visit Sakura and she could heal him…

Sakura…

Hinata…

Why did those two names hit him so hard all of the sudden? His cousin, the one he had sworn to protect, and Sakura, one of his good friends…

They stuck in his mind, and suddenly, like a sharp blow to the head, it hit him.

Some of that Chakra looked familiar…

The especially strong one of the left was Sakura, and the one he himself possessed in the middle, Hinata… That meant the one on the right was…

"INO!" Neji jumped up towards the Chakra the he knew very well. _I'm coming! I'll save you!_ Neji thought.

_Hinata and Sakura? Does that mean that Sasuke and Naruto…? That wasn't just a coincidence? _He thought. _That means those bastards took Hinata and Sakura as well? Why though? This makes no sense!_

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

The pain didn't come. Naruto bravely cracked one eye open to look and see what the weird tentacle things were doing.

He gasped. As soon as he had opened his eye, the metal tentacles attacked. Each pierced him like a thousand kunai's. He screamed and struggled. The things seemed to have stopped, but they were still stuck in his torso. He felt blood, lots of it, being sucked up.

Finally, they stopped. They withdrew, each leaving Naruto with a gasp of pain.

He hung limp, as the one tentacle held him up. He heard his name being screamed, like someone was being tortured. He couldn't look up. The darkness was swallowing him whole.

But he forced the darkness away with light, warm, strong light, as strong as the sun itself on a hot august day. He knew this feeling. He felt strength building in his chest.

Kyuubi was growling. Quietly, from within, then louder as it escaped from Naruto's mouth. Chakra, red and dancing around his wounds, flicked away the dark, leaving only light.

_Ah, yes, that's what I'm looking for. Thank you, I've been awaiting your arrival. The infamous fox-demon. Kyuubi, if I'm not mistaken?_

A voice whispered from the wind, wisping lightly through the trees.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Where are you?" Sasuke said, trying to make his voice a little more calm. "Why did you bring me here? What's your purpose?"

_What's my purpose… Hmm, well, first of all, I want your Sharingan… But, you know that, mostly everyone you meet wants it… But I also need two other things…_

"What? What two other things? What are you planning on taking?" Sasuke asked, afraid that the other two things might be from Sakura; her extraordinary Chakra level perhaps? Her healing abilities?

_You don't need to know that… Since it doesn't **really **concern you, there's no need to worry… Yet…_

"If it has _anything_ to do with Sakura, then, in fact, it _does_ concern me. If you try to do _anything_ to her, I _swear_ I'll…" Sasuke started, still searching everywhere for the voice. The only place that it fit was the wind. That was the only thing moving besides himself.

_You swear you'll what? You'll kill me? Kill me how, precisely? You can't even find me!_

"I'll find you! And Sakura too! If it's the last thing I do!" Sasuke shouted.

_Oh, it will Sasuke... It **will** be the last thing you **ever** do… Don't you worry about that… I'll make sure of it myself…_

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Another shorty! Ha ha, shorty… Ahem

How'd y'all like it? Okay? Bad? Horrible? Great? Needed tweaking? REVIEW!

So… Yeah… It's short, and suspenseful, right? I thought so… I'm still thinking about how this is gonna end… This was actually one of my ultra-crazy, ultra-weird dreams that I've been having lately (But the characters weren't Naruto, they were just random people)

A lot of my stories were dreams, or I thought them all up in L.A (English) class. We're doing Shakespeare plays, that's why my writing's kinda crazy… Don't mind it, ha ha…

Ahem

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. The Forest of Xenzumyguem and Xenzumumt

Another chapter to those who are impatiently awaiting it! Yay! Even I'm excited! This story is one that even I like writing! I usually get bored writing them (As proved by my last story, sorry if it wasn't that great at the end, perhaps in the future I'll fix it up, neh?)

Anyways this one's gonna be GOOD!

At the end of this one, the stories will combine, and then it'll be one point of view, instead of three.

Actually, the song that would go good to this one would be either End of all Hope by Nightwish (I can't believe the people who haven't heard that song! Who can tell me what movie it's off of? I can't remember…) Or Forest by System of a Down (Only the guitar, the words are a little… _Strange_…) Hmm… Or maybe even What You Got by Reveille… No… Not that one… Maybe actually… Yeah… Hmm…

Ahem

Numbers again… Snicker…

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Neji was thrown back towards the ground. Something invisible, even to his Byakugan, hit him solidly across the chest, making him gasp for air that was resisting him.

Finally taking a large breath, the black spots went away as oxygen rushed to his brain. Neji stood back up.

"Is that all you got?" He muttered, looking for the source of the humming thing. It disappeared again, leaving Neji wondering.

He growled and looked for the Chakra of his cousin, friend and soul mate.

He heard someone yell aloud, close… It sounded familiar…

"SASUKE!" Neji yelled, running towards the Chakra to his right. _Just past these trees_… He thought.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Naruto growled as his Chakra cut through the metal.

"Hinata!" He growled, swiping at the tentacles. "Don't… Touch me!" He yelled, cutting them all in half. His eyes slowly went back to blue, but the red Chakra remained.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" He bellowed. Twenty or so Naruto's appeared around him.

They ran around, mixing themselves up so the real Naruto was mixed in the large group.

"SASUKE!" Naruto heard a voice scream from somewhere behind him. A large cloud of smoke rose around Naruto as he dispelled the replications.

"Neji?" Naruto called out. He ran towards the voice. He heard it. Screaming, like someone being tortured, and it was DEFINITELY Sasuke's voice.

"SASUKE!" Naruto echoed.

Neji appeared from the trees beside Naruto as they both ran towards the terrified screams. As they got closer, the screams formed words.

"DON'T HARM HER! DON'T EVEN TOUCH HER! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke was fighting something invisible, and looked like he was losing.

"Sasuke!" Neji said, appearing behind him. He was thrown backwards into Naruto as something hit him in the stomach.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke said, turning towards Naruto and charging at him. He ran into him, pushing him to the ground. Sasuke closed his hand around Naruto neck.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw that it wasn't him. Well, it was, but it wasn't. Something had taken control of him.

Naruto was forced to remember after he had hit Sasuke innumerable times, and he was laying on the ground, staring at him, one eye black with a white iris, and the other normal, and the disgusting black markings on his cheek and forehead.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped. "Don't…"

Someone grabbed Sasuke's arm, and pulled him off Naruto.

"Stop it Sasuke, it's us!" Neji's voice said, a hand hitting Sasuke over the head.

_Good_, a voice whispered, sending Sasuke's insanity away, and spreading chills up and down three spines. _I've got all three of you together._ It chuckled darkly. _Now, follow me… If you want them back… Don't follow and I'll make **sure** they die slowly… And surely…_

"How can we follow something we can't see?" Naruto called out, frustrated. Why wouldn't the stupid voice come out and just fight them?

"If I didn't know better," Sasuke said, unconsciously putting his hand on the bruise on his neck. "I'd say this was something Orochimaru would pull… Or Itachi…"

"I agree," Naruto said, nodding. "Tell us where to go, and don't lead us to empty fields again," He turned to the other two. "Er, you were in empty fields too, right?"

They nodded.

"Don't lead us to nothing. We want them back, so stop toying with us!" Neji called out.

They all peered around, Neji's Byakugan searching for Chakra traces, and Sasuke's Sharingan looking for any kind of movement or anything…

Naruto quickly said inside, _look, fox, can you help some more? I need to find…_

_I know who you're looking for, jeez, kid, do you think I was asleep the whole time? I've been awake since Hinata was taken._

_You'll help look for her then?_

_You bet!_

"Sweet," Naruto accidentally said aloud.

"What?" Neji asked, turning towards Naruto. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Naruto's eyes changed from ocean blue to deep red.

_Uh oh_, Neji thought. _I hope he knows how to control that._

"THERE!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at the same time. They were both pointing towards the trees.

Neji looked towards the trees, but saw nothing.

Sasuke and Naruto sped off towards the trees, Neji following close behind.

_Where are they going? I can't see anything, _Neji thought. _I can't see anything…_

Neji fell to his knees as everything went black. He heard Sasuke and Naruto speed away. His voiced wasn't working, and even though he tried, he couldn't move. Something was covering his eyes and holding him still. Everything was going quiet; he couldn't feel the sharp blades of grass, nor could he breath, smell, taste… Nothing.

The only thing Neji could do was wait for something to happen. Wait for Naruto and Sasuke to realize that he was no longer with them. Wait for the heavy feeling of death to lift from his shoulders. Or maybe wait for death… Waiting… For… Nothing… Just black, and darkness…

"Neji!" Naruto's voice cut through the black. "Snap out of it!" A hand backslapped Neji's face, and he blinked. The warmth took old of his freezing body.

"So…Something…Happened…" Neji mumbled.

Sasuke was standing behind Naruto, concern written all over his face. The concern was replaced with a blank stare.

Sasuke lifted his hand in the air, swirling the air in a counterclockwise direction. He started muttering something. Louder his voiced grew, but only Neji seemed to notice his strange actions.

"Rek lodi tol mai jai to e ama neri tooka fala malo pola," Sasuke muttered, his eyes growing dark. Lightening, brighter than Chidori, appeared around his hand. It made no noise, but Sasuke suddenly threw his hand into Naruto's upper back. Neji watched in horror as he saw Sasuke's hand pierce through Naruto, coming through his chest, and stopping a mere inch before his own chest.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, he stared into Neji's eyes, and slowly looked down at the hand. He put his own hand on it, as though disbelieving.

"S-Sa-Sasu…" Naruto started. Sasuke laughed, and pulled his hand out of his chest. Naruto slowly fell and hit the ground with a dull _thump_, his eyes dull and lifeless.

"Na-Naruto," Neji stared at the form on the ground, and then glared up at Sasuke. "What was that for? Sasuke, what's wrong with you?"

"Everyone… Must… Die…" Sasuke walked slowly towards Neji, holding his blood soaked, lightening filled hand above him. "Now… Neji… DIE!"

Sasuke lunged at Neji, but he dodged, not fast enough, though. Sasuke caught his leg, and pulled him slowly towards him, chuckling darkly. "Now, little one. How shall I kill you?"

Neji gasped, even for the sophisticated Sasuke that he knew, that's _not _how he talked.

"Sasuke, please," Neji gasped, and SAsuke hand slowly made its way along to his neck. He could feel the heat from the lightening, and he jumped every time a shock hit him.

Sasuke stopped before connecting his hand to Neji's throat. He started choking and coughing, as though gasping for breath. Neji couldn't see because of the bright lightening. It died away quickly, and Neji could see Sasuke grasping a red line that was squeezing his own throat. A voice whispered maliciously, _I need that one, as well as you and the one on the ground. Stop killing them, or life will be on the line._

The line disappeared, and Sasuke fell on his butt. He looked at the hand that had been holding the lightening. He looked at Neji, and he turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up, and ran towards the still form on the ground. "Naruto! Wake up!" He shook Naruto, but the boy's eyes stayed closed.

The red Chakra that had been surrounding Naruto was distinguished, and Neji couldn't see any Chakra flow within him either. "Naruto," Neji said quietly. He hoped his best friend wasn't dead. He had seen too many partners die in battle, and seeing one die at the hand of a friend was worse than anything he had seen before.

"Sasuke… You… Fu…er," A quiet voice issued from Naruto's mouth. He silently raised a weak arm, and attempted to hit Sasuke across the head, but failed, it was more of a push. "I can't fail now… I must… Save Hinata…"

Neji realized his foot was numb from sitting on it, and he stood up, only to fall back down again. His whole leg was so numb it was like it wasn't even there. It was like trying to walk on air.

He rubbed his leg to get the circulation back again, and as soon as the feeling started to come back, Neji stood up and rushed over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Dude, you okay?" Neji asked, trying not to make it sound back.

Naruto coughed, and blood spilled over his cheeks, and landed in his hair. The dark red on bright blond made it look as though Naruto's hair had chunks missing.

"I've been…" He leaned over and spat out blood. "Better."

Neji took Naruto arm tenderly, and placed it over his shoulder. Sasuke attempted to do the same with Naruto other arm, but Naruto resisted, glaring at Sasuke.

"For all I know… You'll Try… That… Again…" Naruto gasped, dragging his feet as Neji began to walk.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked. "What are you talking about?"

_You tried to kill Naruto of course._ The voice was back. _Tsk, tsk, trying to kill your best friend. How low are you really, Sasuke? Tsk tsk._

Neji glared around, and saw, very faintly, as though it was just beyond his limit of vision, the Chakra. Swirling, and mystical, it was above the trees, like some sort of weird angel.

The sun was already going down, and it was getting harder and harder to see the gopher holes and bushes.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked. "We've been running around here all day, and I've never noticed a forest this size that was here. Where are we?"

_The Forest of Xenzumyguem and Xenzumumt,_ the voice answered.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Okay, the Forest of Xenzumyguem and Xenzumumt, I know, I know, it sounds really stupid, but it's the language I created, and… Well, I'd tell you what it means, but then I'd give away the whole story line, wouldn't I? Ha ha!

The language I created actually sounds very smooth (If you know how to pronounce some of the words, ha ha!)

So, now, what did you think? This one was a bit longer, not by much, but it was. I kinda got bored in the middle of it (Dunno it you could tell) But then I added a little excitement (Sasuke trying to kill Naruto… On purpose, maybe? Oh…)

I kinda got back into it. Well, the next one is Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. I'll get back to the drawing… Er… Writing board!


	4. THE Language

Alright, I'm writing this a mere… 30 seconds after the last one!

Remember, this one is Hinata, Sakura and Ino, so… Enjoy! Oh, and not from the beginning. (This one's going to be creepy, I assure you... No… _Adult_… Stuff though… Don't groan! I only rated it T for goodness sake!)

More numbers!

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, and stretched. She was on a heavenly soft bed, with a fluffy comforter, she couldn't be anymore comfortable… Except…

"NARUTO!" She screamed as she sat up.

She quickly glanced around her. The whole room was dark, and she could hear water… A brook, or something? No, a fountain? Where was she?

She heard a groan from beside her.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked quickly. "Sakura? Is that you?"

"No, Ino," Ino said, climbing out of her equally soft bed, and shrieked, jumping back in. "There's something… Something on the floor. It's cold."

"Water?" Hinata asked.

"No, if it was water, it would have froze by now," Ino said.

A light shone from somewhere to Hinata's left, and she turned, only to come face to face with Sakura.

Hinata shrieked from surprise, and she fell out of bed, onto the freezing floor.

Indeed, there was something freezing flowing over the floor, but as Ino had said, if it was water, it would be ice.

She jumped back into the bed, covering herself with the comforter.

She wasn't wet, but shivering. The cold soon went away, and she took in the fact that she wasn't in her pajamas anymore, but in a small gown. Like pajamas, but too tight to sleep in.

"You noticed too?" Sakura asked, making the small flame in her hand bigger. "Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know," Ino said, glancing around in the dark room.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata screamed as something cracked, and the whole room was filled with light from one end of the room. Hinata uncovered her face cautiously to see a warm, inviting fire where the crack had sounded.

It illuminated the dark room, and Hinata saw three beds, side by side, all a dark, velvety red. The whole room seemed like it was out of a dark fantasy, or a vampire movie. It had an elegant chandelier hanging from the middle of the dark ceiling. The walls and roof were painted dark, maybe black. The only things that were light in the whole room were the three shivering forms on the beds, and the fire.

A rectangle of bright, surgically white light spilled into the room from a spot beside the fireplace.

The rectangle was interrupted only for a second, and it disappeared.

A deep, smooth voice came from the far end of the room. "Ladies, if you'll please follow me."

Ino, Sakura and Hinata all looked at each other, terrified. What was this person going to do?

Sakura acted first. She slowly climbed out of the bed, pulling her gown down as far as it would go. Hinata and Ino followed suit, pulling their gowns down as well. The cold feeling had disappeared from the floor, leaving it relatively warm.

The rectangle in the wall opened back up, and the three girls walked out first, and the other person closed the door behind them. They looked around the hall. It was empty and silent. The bright white was so intense that they had to cover their watering eyes until they got used to it.

Ino turned around, and saw the person who had come in and escorted them out. Her jaw dropped. Who knew there was such… Such… Perfection in the male species?

Sakura noticed next, and Hinata blushed a deep scarlet when she saw him.

He had long brown hair, tied back in an elegantly loose ponytail. His eyes were more blue (If possible) than Naruto's. His teeth were perfectly straight, and when he smiled, the three teenagers giggled like schoolgirls. He was tall and had a graceful figure. He wore a simple white collared shirt, and black pants, with shiny black shoes. He stood behind them with his hands in his pockets, and a small smile on his face.

Ino could tell that he was a ninja. Only ninja's could get a form like that.

_Dayam! _Ino thought. _He's one nice piece of…_

"If you ladies would follow me, we will get some food. I'm guessing you're all hungry?"

As though on cue, Ino, Hinata and Sakura's stomach's growled with anticipation.

"I'll take that as a yes," He smiled, and three hearts melted like chocolate in the sun.

He led them down another equally bright hallway.

"So, why are we here?" A strangely brave Hinata asked the man.

"Huh?" He turned his head, but kept walking. "Oh, don't you remember?" He asked calmly.

No, that's why she's asking, Ino thought.

"Remember what?" Sakura asked. "What happened?"

"Well, if you don't remember, then I can't tell you," He said, turning right, then left. He led them down stairs that looked as though they were from a medieval castle. Torches led the way down the dark, stone steps. "We're about to approach the masters sleeping quarters, so please stay quiet."

Ino, Sakura and Hinata all closed their mouths tight, and even tried to make their breathing quieter. Something was wrong, and they could feel it. The feeling of this new, darker hallway was sinister and full of pain, anguish and death.

Sakura noticed a door at the end of the hall, and they were walking closer, closer. Finally, they reached the door, and the man stopped.

He turned around, and pushed each of the girls to the ground (Not one of them resisted, the hallway was so creepy!)

"Stay laying down, and down scream or cry out when the door opens, just stay still and quiet," He said, his smile still in place, but a mixture of concern was intertwined with it.

He raised his hand and knocked three times, then he ducked down as the door flew open and a kunai, larger than Hinata, Ino and Sakura had ever worked with, several shuriken, and even a katana hurdled out the door, landing halfway down the long hallway.

"Oh," A deep voice growled from within the dark that made up the room inside. "You call upon me, Keiji? Knowing that I was asleep? Bring forth what you have to offer, or leave now, holding your head in place."

"Sir," The man named Keiji answered the deep voice. "I have brought you the prisoners."

Prisoners? Ino, Hinata and Sakura thought.

"Leave them," The voice growled. "Keep an eye out for the quarry. Leave, now."

"Yes, sir," Keiji left without another word.

As soon as the door up the dingy stairs had slammed, the voice rang out again.

"Come in," It purred. It sounded somewhat content. That's what scared the girls. "I need to tell you why we've brought you here."

Hinata, Ino and Sakura walked cautiously into the dark room, taking each footstep as carefully as though they were walking on thin ice.

They could tell something bad was going to happen, but not so soon.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

**Back to Naruto, Sasuke and Neji.**

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"What the hell?" Sasuke said. "The Forest of Xenzumyguem and Xenzumumt? That's only in legends."

"Oh yeah," Neji said. "I've heard of it before. It was an old, old tale from back when my great-great-grandfather was our age. He told my great-grandfather, who told my grandfather, who told me. I remember it now. That story always gave me the chills. But it's back? I thought that someone had sealed it away long ago?"

Sasuke nodded. "I remember my mother telling me. She said not to worry, because it was gone, and never coming back," Sasuke glanced behind him at the snap of a twig. "My brother said that he'd love to find it and open it back up."

Neji stared at him.

"You don't think…?"

"No, definitely not. I can tell my brother isn't behind this."

Naruto was doing his best to keep up.

"So… So," Naruto stuttered. "This forest thing was sealed up, and then it was reopened recently?"

"I'm guessing so," Sasuke said.

"That's the dumbest name I've ever heard!" Naruto started laughing. "The Forest of Xenzumyguem and Xenzumumt. Wow! I'm scared now!"

"You haven't heard?" Neji asked Naruto.

"Heard what?" Naruto asked, stopping his laughing instantly.

"That language. _The_ language…" Neji said, giving Naruto shivers.

"T-The language?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's the language of all. It was the first, and the most evil. It's said that if you mispronounce some of the words, you'll die," He said.

"Whoa," Naruto said. "Man, if we could only get some of our enemies to say some of those words wrong…" Naruto started.

"Only if you want to die, too," Sasuke said. "It's also said that if one mispronounces the words, everyone within a certain radius of them will die as well."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, openmouthed.

"Why would anyone want to speak that language? That's horrible! What if you were teaching it to your kids, and they mispronounced a word? Would you die?"

"Only one person knows the language currently, and it's illegal, if not, forbidden to teach it to anyone under the age of 26."

"26…" Naruto said. "That… is just… Strange… So, wait, how do you two know so much about this?"

"My mom," Sasuke answered, starting to walk forwards.

"And my Grandfather," Neji said, dragging Naruto along with him, following Sasuke.

"Can you both understand he language or something?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke and Neji both answered.

"Well, do you know what 'Xenzumyguem and Xenzumumt' mean?" He asked. Now he was so curious it was actually starting to get on his nerves.

"No," Neji repeated.

"I do, but only those two words," Sasuke gasped. "Oh no, we shouldn't have come. 'Xenzumyguem and Xenzumumt' means 'Combination and combining.' The Forest of combination and combining! We have to leave!"

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Ooh… Okay, well, that really didn't give anything away, but it's getting there… It's getting there…

Mwah ha ha ha ha ha… You'll have to wait for the next chapter! (It'll be good… I hope)

REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW!

Anyways… I'm writing the next chapter already, so no long waits…


	5. Save me!

A longer wait than thought...

This one will be more on Hinata, Sakura and Ino, just because I'm sure you're wondering what will happen to them, and who this new Keiji dude is. (Not in this chapter, sorry!)

Also more on Sasuke, Naruto and Neji, what will happen to them, I wonder?

Read on…

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Ino got grabbed first. Her foot slipped out from under her, and she was hung from the ceiling by her ankle.

She shrieked as she saw blood red eyes staring at her.

Hinata and Sakura turned to run, but the both got the same thing Ino did.

"Thanks you guys, run and leave me here," Ino yelled at them.

"No, we were… We were going…" Hinata stuttered.

"For… Help…Yeah, help!" Sakura finished for her.

"Shut up!" The deep voice growled. "All of you!"

Hinata, Ino and Sakura stopped yelling at each other, and they all turned to look at the red eyes that were glaring at them.

"If only I had known how much work this would have been, I wouldn't have bothered capturing you!" The voice sighed.

A flash of light, and a fire was borne in the corner.

"Now, that's better," A young man said. He turned towards Sakura first. "My, my, what pink hair. Tell me your name, young one."

"Haruno, S-Sakura…" She stuttered, her arms hanging uselessly above her head.

"Sakura… Hmm… And you?" He said, gesturing towards Hinata.

"Hyuuga, Hinata," She whispered.

"Hinata… Hyuuga, did you say? Hmm… Interesting… Interesting…" He looked surprised at the name, but made no more comments about it. "Now you… Wait… Yamanaka, Ino, I am correct, am I not?"

Ino stared blankly at the man.

"I'll take that as a yes," He said, walking towards the fire. He picked up prongs that were in the fire and walked over to Hinata. The tips were not quite white, but close. Very close.

He placed the prongs next to Hinata's cheek.

"Don't move, or else," The man laughed.

Hinata shivered, and held her body as still as she could.

"Oops," He chuckled as Hinata screamed. He had pressed the prongs onto Hinata's leg, and left them there. Sakura and Ino winced slightly as the smell of burned flesh reached their noses. "Did I do that? Well now, that won't do," He held up a hand that was glowing green.

Hinata's face was wet, and she stared, terrified, as the man in front of her healed her wound.

"You know," He said, as soon as he was done. "The good thing about you three hanging upside down with such short gowns on is…"

Sakura, Ino and Hinata automatically reached up and pulled their gowns towards their aching feet.

"I guess I should let you down," He snapped his fingers and the three girls fell to the ground, immediately springing to their feet, preparing themselves for anything he might do.

_No kunais, no shuriken,_ Ino thought. _How can we fight him?_

Beside Ino, Hinata was thinking the same thing while rubbing her recently healed leg. Meanwhile, Sakura was looking around the room for a weak spot, or something to use.

"No kunais," The man's voice echoed Ino's thoughts. "No shuriken. How will you fight me? No form of Jutsus will work on me, not even TaiJutsu. Hmm, how will you escape?"

Sakura glared at the man. "Jeez, I've already been through this once with the Snow Country, and Naruto, Sasuke and I beat them, didn't you know?"

"Aww, come on Sakura, was it? What's with the look? Do you hate me already? You shouldn't," He smiled evilly, ignoring her comment. "Because I haven't even started."

He snapped his fingers again and lights flickered to life above them. The three girls squinted as their eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"I just have to tell you first, your boyfriends are outside fighting for their lives, and yours," He said. "But, they won't live even if they **do** manage save you. Their bodies will live, but their souls will die, and they will help me take over Konoha, then the world."

"Typical," Ino mumbled.

He turned towards her, looking angry. "Typical? And what does that mean?"

"It means exhibiting the qualities, traits, or characteristics that identify a kind, class, group, or category," Sakura said, equally angry. "What do you think?"

"I know what it **means**, I meant, what do **you** mean?" He said, walking close to Ino while glaring coldly at Sakura.

"Sprechen zie Deutsche?" Ino asked, getting into Sakura's spirit.

The man growled. He walked to Sakura and struck her across the face, then did the same to Ino. Sakura laughed as she fell to the ground.

"Do you honestly think that striking us is going to make up shut up? It'll take alot more than that to get to us, because we're from Konoha and we're the strongest there is!" Ino jeered at the man.

"Well, well, well, why is it that one of the ever popular Hyuuga's is the only one that's silent?" He asked. Once again, he snapped his fingers. Chains, inlaid with spikes, wound themselves around Ino and Sakura's arms and legs.

Hinata trembled as he approached her. "Who are you? What do you want?" She squeaked, closing her eyes.

"I am Kyros, and I've come to kill all ninja," He said. "Don't ask anymore questions, or you will end up like those two," He pointed towards the two struggling, bleeding girls.

Hinata nodded, keeping her eyes shut tight, as though he'd disappear if she kept them closed.

Hinata burst into smoke as the real Hinata jumped on Kyros front behind. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck, but knew it was useless as soon as he reached behind his head, and picked her up with one hand as though she were a doll.

"Bad decision, I was actually starting to like you, too bad," He threw her to the floor, and kicked her in the stomach to keep her immobilized as the chains wrapped themselves around her as well.

The spikes cut into her delicate skin, and she screamed, squirming and writhing.

Sakura and Ino were surprised she had tried something like that, considering she was so quiet and didn't really like fighting.

"Back to what I was actually trying to say before," Kyros continued as though nothing had happened. "When your boyfriends come to save you. Do you want to know what will happen to them?" Silence. "I'll tell you whether you like it or not."

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456**

**Neji, Sasuke and Naruto**

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456**

Neji looked at Sasuke. "You can't be serious! We do have to leave, but what about Ino, Hinata and Sakura?" He asked Sasuke.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. He honestly couldn't keep up with them. They thought too fast.

"We'll have to get help, it's our only option," Sasuke answered ignoring Naruto.

"No, we can't, remember what the note said? If we bring help, they'll die! We can't chance that," Neji said to Sasuke ferociously.

"Oh my God! Just tell me what's wrong?" Naruto begged the other two. "Please tell me! It's not only your girlfriends that are stuck up there, you know!"

Neji looked at Naruto as though he just realized he was there. "Oh, well, the legendary Forest of Combination and Combining started out as an amusement park, but it became run down, and people stopped coming. So the rides were broken apart and abandoned. It's said that the original owners died, but they came back, reincarnated, like Orochimaru, and lured three or four heroes at a time into the forest and combined their greatest powers and Jutsus and used them for their own dirty work."

"So... So that means," Naruto said, thinking fast. "So, then that means they lured you, Sasuke and me here because of..."

"Byakugan, Sharingan and the fox-demon. Exactly," Sasuke finished for him.

"Whoa," Naruto gasped.

"Yep," Neji said. "And I'm guessing the only way to get the girls back is to follow what they want, but that would mean dying. We're in _big _shi..."

"Let's go," Sasuke interrupted. "We can't afford to waste anymore time."

_Eww... Clowns..._ Naruto shuddered as he imagined the overly-happy, too-much-makeup things prancing towards them.

"How are we going to get inside?" Sasuke asked as they were under the glowing shuttle.

"Dunno," Neji said, staring, transfixed, at the changing lights.

"Like this," Naruto jumped up and punched a hole, clean through, so a bright white light was shining in their eyes.

"That works," Neji said, jumping up after him and landing in something they had only seen in SciFi movies.

"What the...?" Sasuke asked, genuinely confused when he jumped in after Neji. "Are we in the set for Star Wars?"

"Ha ha," Neji laughed sarcastically. "I doubt it. It was probably a ride changed to this."

Naruto had already snuck down to the end of the hallway and was looking around a corner. He was thrown to the floor as the huge ship thing started moving.

"Ferris wheel?" Neji joked.

"No kidding," Sasuke said, as they both laid on the floor. "Kay, let's go," Sasuke stood up and walked cautiously down the other hallway. Neji and Naruto stood up and followed him.

Neji was in front and Sasuke was in front of Naruto. Neji held up a hand to stop them as he came to a corner. He looked down the left hallway, then down the right one. It was a 'T' hallway, and Neji signed to the others: _Join back here in two. Sasuke: Right. Naruto: Left. I'm watching your backs._

He activated Byakugan, and Sasuke activated Sharingan. Naruto woke up the lazy fox spirit.

They went down their hallways, Neji watching for anyone or anything coming at them.

_Fox, wake up and help me, _Naruto thought.

The fox yawned. _What the hell do you want?_

_What do you think? _Naruto asked it.

_Fine, fine, _the fox yawned once more. _'Sbeen a while, hasn't it?_

_Yeah, yeah, I've been avoiding battles lately, _Naruto glanced behind him.

_Because of Hinata?_ The fox chuckled.

_Well... Maybe... _Naruto reached for his kunai, remembering that he didn't have one on him.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed under his breath. Several clicking noises alerted him to his surroundings. "Damn it," He cursed again, louder, as 20 or more guns were pointed directly at him.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456**

Sasuke jumped to the ceiling, automatically sending Chakra to his feet to keep him up.

_Where do I go?_ He thought, looking behind him. He turned to where he was looking. _I could have sworn Neji was going to follow me... Uh oh... _Sasuke turned back around and went cross-eyed.

He was staring straight into a gun that was aimed at his forehead.

"Crap," He rolled his eyes.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456**

Neji fell to the ground as someone tried to whacked him on the back of the head with a shovel.

Of course, he had seen the attack coming, and just before the shovel came in contact with his head, he fell to the ground.

He flipped over, landing back on his feet, coming face to face with a very good looking man.

"I should have known, the ultimate Hyuuga dodges another attack, I should add it to the book," The man said.

"Keiji," Neji snarled. "**I** should have known."

Keiji smiled.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456**

Okay, so Neji knows this Keiji guy? Hmm...

Review please!

I wonder what's going to happen to Hinata, Sakura and Ino...?


	6. Coming Together

Yay, another chapter…

I'm sooooo tired!

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Do you want to know?" Kyros asked mockingly as though they had a choice.

"Not really," Ino managed to say. The chains were slowly winding themselves around her chest and she was finding it hard particularly to breath.

"Too bad, sweetie," Kyros laughed.

_Sweetie?_ Ino glared at him. _Shut up you jerk, only Neji's allowed to say that._

"Well, once your absolutely precious honey's come up here, I'm going to attack them, making them weak, with these," He held up three things that looked like spiders.

"Hold on," Sakura closed her eyes. She had seen that somewhere before… "Oh my God, don't tell me, are we back in the Snow Country, for real?" Of course! Naruto had that attached to him to stop the flow of Chakra in him… Or something like that.

"Anyways," He rolled his eyes. "Once these are attached, I'm going to connect them with this," He held up something that looked like nothing more than a simple cord. "It will do the rest."

"Th-The rest?" Hinata asked quietly after she had stopped screaming.

"Yes, it will connect their souls, combining them in one, and then of course, their powers will be transferred as well, so then I'll have my Byakugan-Sharingan-fox-demon soldier that I've always wanted," He talked as though he were a little child on Christmas.

All three girls got the mental image of a man with white eyes, and three black pupils with visible red Chakra surrounding him.

"Of course, I might even have uses for you three as well," He smiled evilly. "Let's see, a very intelligent healing ninja, hmm, and two blood line traits, am I right?"

Ino shook her head. "No, only Hinata."

"Oh, thanks Ino, save your neck," Hinata spit out.

"Yeah? Well, I see no other…"

"Shut up! I almost want to kill your souls now and get it done with, my God!" Kyros yelled. "This is why I hate women **so** much!"

"Yeah? And have you ever been with one?" Ino asked quietly.

"Yes, actually," Kyros said. He walked over to her and said quietly as he picked her up slightly, "And she died within two months. Accidentally. She got in the way of my gun, honest!"

Ino looked scared for the first time. "Don't… Don't touch me!" She tried getting away from him, but winced and then cried out when the chains got tighter.

"I'm surprised such delicate ladies can stand up to my chains!" Kyros laughed as Ino rolled near his feet, screaming in agony as he chains slowly started moving, tearing through her flesh.

"That's because we're Konoha ninja! We were taught by the best of the best… Unlike some…" Sakura said. She started screaming as well because she suddenly got the same punishment as Ino.

"Grr…" Kyros snarled. He took a deep breath and said, "_Anyways_… Back to my original point, we have a brilliant healer, another Byakugan user and something of a psychologist, am I correct?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I know more about you than you think."

"Well, ladies, I'd love to stay and chat," He started towards the door, but before he left he turned, snapping his fingers. The chains released the three girls, leaving them to bleed freely on the floor. "But quite honestly, you're boring, and I have to go hunt. Be well!"

Hinata passed out as soon as Kyros left the room.

Ino stood, shaking violently, and helped Sakura onto the bed. She picked up Hinata and placed her in the middle.

"What are we going to do?" Ino asked Sakura.

"I have no clue, absolutely _no_ clue," Sakura placed her head in her hands. "Well, first thing's first," She held up her hands, which were glowing green.

"No, Sakura, you need to save your Chakra," Ino shook her head, pushing Sakura's hands away. "These are just scratches, I've had worse, believe me."

"They are not _just scratches_, these are _really_ deep!" Sakura held her hands against the deepest wounds on Ino and Hinata, finally healing herself. "Wow, I'm soooo worn out now."

"I told you, you shouldn't've done that, you really shouldn't have…"

"Shut up, be grateful I'm here to even do anything remotely like that," Sakura laid back on the bed with her arms spread apart. "I'm getting hot, are you? Or is it just me?"

"No, no, it's getting actually really stuffy in here," Ino waved her hand like a fan in front of her face.

"Oh man," Sakura copied Ino.

"What the Hell?" Ino said loudly, as the fire grew larger.

"I think he's trying to melt us…" Sakura said, staring, wide-eyed, at the flames licking the ceiling.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

**Neji, Naruto and Sasuke**

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Don't move," A voice told Naruto from behind a black mask.

"Too late," Naruto shrugged. All of the guns dropped as the people carrying them fell to the ground. "Nice going," Naruto said to his Shadow Replications.

"No problem!" One said before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Sasuke was too fast. He grabbed the gun, twisted it so the person holding was pulled to him, and he punched the person so his nose was not only broken, but pushed into his face as well.

Sasuke gracefully fell to the ground on his feet. He shook his hand. "Igchshigch… I **hate** doing that!"

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Of course it's me who else, stupid? The man who worked for Orochimaru, ah, good times, good times. You know that it was through my intelligence that Orochimaru-sama actually could even get anywhere close to Sasuke?" Keiji laughed. His laugh, quite frankly, did not match his looks.

"So, how many souls have you stolen?" Neji asked, trying to grab a kunai secretly.

"No need for a kunai, Neji," Keiji said, looking at the ceiling. "And I have not been _stealing_ souls, I have been killing them. Much easier to have an army of soldiers with no souls than to have an army of soldiers that cry for every wound."

"You're absolutely horrible," Neji said.

"I know, isn't it great?" Keiji laughed once more. "Oh, and by the way, your girlfriends are getting murdered at this very minute, and I could almost swear that my charm turned them on, they almost wanted to pounce me. That's what made them trust me. That's what makes them all trust me"

Neji glared, but his heart stopped. Murdered? Right now?

"It was in their eyes," He laughed again. "I think it's a shame to put such beautiful ladies to death. I bet they scream real easy, if you get what I…"

"I GET WHAT YOU MEANT, YOU PERVERT!" Neji screamed in his face. He raised the kunai...

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

**Ino, Hinata and Sakura**

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Ino stood up a little too fast and bumped her head on the bed frame.

"Ow! Damn! Could he have made this bed any smaller?" Ino growled as she rubbed the forming bump.

"Never mind that! Quick Ino! Check if the door's unlocked!" Sakura yelled. "I'll try and do something about this fire."

"What about Hinata?" Ino asked, frantically pushing and pulling on the door. "No use, it's locked."

"Dammit all!" Sakura said, running her hands through her hair, a true sign of stress.

"Wait… What's that…" Ino and Sakura screamed as something burst in the fireplace.

"Nice to see you three again," A familiar voice said to them.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

**Neji, Naruto and Sasuke**

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Naruto ran down the hallway, straight towards a very solid wall.

_Just trust me,_ the fox growled from within Naruto. _I know what I'm doing._

_You had better, _Naruto growled back.

_Use your shoulder,_ the fox said.

_My shoulder? Why…?_

_Just do it, for once believe me! _The fox frantically howled.

_Fine!_ Naruto snapped.

Naruto ran straight at the wall, his shoulders at the ready. At the moment of collision, Naruto could have sworn he had broken his shoulder, but instead the wall gave in. He landed in fire.

_Whoa, whoa whoa, you didn't mention that as soon as I went through the wall, I'd catch of fire,_ Naruto said to the fox.

_No, no, it's not real,_ the fox said. _Look, I got you this far, didn't I?_

_Yeah, okay, so, they're just past this, right?_

_Yes, _The fox said. _Okay, you're on your own now._

Naruto stepped through the fire, and it immediately went out.

"Nice to see you three again," He said as he walked towards them. Sakura and Ino looked terrified, until they saw that it was him.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Sakura said as she threw herself on Naruto. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Yeah, me too," Naruto said.

"Is Sasuke-kun alright?" Sakura asked.

"Is Neji alright?" Ino asked.

"How did you get in here? What happened? Why are _we_ here? For bait right? Do you _know_ what's going to happen if you stay any longer? You should just leave, honestly, I think we'll be fine," Sakura and Ino shot at him.

"We chased the bastards and followed them here, and yes I do know what's going to happen. Sasuke and Neji are both fine… Well, from what I had last seen of them. We just split up to see who could find you," Naruto said. "Hey, wait a second… Where's Hinata?"

"Um, she passed out, we don't know why," Ino led Naruto to the bed.

"Oh," He picked her up like a husband would pick up his new wife on their wedding day. "Okay and… Say, why are you all wearing such short nightgowns?"

"Long story," Sakura said, her eyes narrowing and looking dangerous.

"Oookay," He walked to the doorway he had made. "Let's go," He helped Ino and Sakura through, then slowly and carefully climbed through with Hinata. They stopped when they were through, and Naruto laid Hinata gently on the floor. "Hinata," He gently called her as he felt her pulse. Good. There was one, but she wasn't waking up.

He slowly looked down her body. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Well, you see…" Ino explained what had happened ever since they were broken up.

"Okay," Naruto said after she was done. He looked truly angry. "So this Kyros guy tried cutting you all… Erm… Apparently succeeded in cutting you all up?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "Whoa, Ino, are you okay?"

Ino went cross-eyed, and Naruto caught her before she hit the floor.

"Sakura, quick sit down," Naruto commanded her. "Just do as I say. Those spikes that were on the chains probably had some sort of poison on them. I don't want you to fall and smash your head against the ground."

Sakura understood and sat down quickly, not to soon either. As soon as her bottom touched the floor, she passed out as well.

"Ah, Sakura, I thought you were supposed to be strong," Naruto joked.

He picked up the three girls, surprised. "Man, for three girls ninja's who are probably stronger than anyone I know, they sure are light, considering muscle's heavier than fat… Maybe I'm just strong… Ha ha…"

He walked down the hallway, looking particularly bulky because of the extra weight.

"Sasuke… Neji… Sasuke… Neji…" Naruto called out at random intervals just incase one of them might hear him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice called to him from around a corner.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, rushing around the corner.

"Hey, what happened?" Sasuke said, rushing up to him.

Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed Sasuke's neck with it. He turned into someone totally and completely different.

"Damn, I hate when that happens, it's almost like really killing him… Not that I have a problem with that…" Naruto mumbled as an after thought.

"What do you mean, 'Not that I have a problem with that?'" Sasuke asked as he came around another corner.

"Never mind that… Here, I found them," He said, passing Sakura to him.

"Thanks, hey, how do you know that I'm not someone else?" Sasuke asked, taking Sakura gently, and looking down at her.

"Because first of all, just by the way you took Sakura, and by the way you didn't come running towards me, because I know Sasuke doesn't run towards me unless you're about to kill me. You're too indifferent for that," Naruto said.

"Thanks," Sasuke joked.

"Noooo problem."

Sasuke put Sakura in a piggyback position, and ran off, Naruto following close behind.

"Where do you think Neji is?" Naruto yelled to him.

"I dunno, that's where Byakugan comes to use," Sasuke yelled back to him. "Wait… No… He's down here."

Sasuke quickly turned yet another corner, coming into a VERY bright hallway. Sakura shifted a little in the light, and Sasuke adjusted her again. "Sakura? Can you hear me? Just stay with me, okay? We'll be out soon," Sakura made the smallest noise possible in her throat. Sasuke smiled, at least she could hear him still then.

"I GET WHAT YOU MEANT, YOU PERVERT!" Neji's voice yelled from just out of Naruto and Sasuke's vision.

Sasuke reached Neji first, who was laying on his back, his eyes closed and yelling at some unseen force.

"GenJutsu," Sasuke simply said.

Naruto nodded. He wouldn't have thought of that.

Sasuke raised his hand and slapped Neji. "I have no time for anything else."

Neji's eyes slowly opened. "Wha… Whe… Sasuke?" He asked.

"Yep, okay, get up, let's go," Sasuke helped Neji up, and said quietly, "Apparently the girls went through something tough."

Naruto gave Neji Ino, and Neji copied Sasuke by putting her on his back. But Naruto found he couldn't look away from Hinata's innocent face, so he kept her the way she was.

They continued running down the hallway.

"Is it just me, or is it getting darker?" Neji asked, squinting slightly.

"It's not just you," Naruto said.

"Glad you could come," A deep voice said from beyond the dark. Suddenly, the lights went out completely.

"Byakugan! Sharingan!" Two voices yelled from beside Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly in Naruto's arms.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, what's happening?" She asked.

"I have absolutely no clue what-so-ever," He answered.

"Dodge!" Sakura's voice yelled from somewhere to his left.

Naruto jumped back just in time. A large electric shock jolted through his body, but he knew he had evaded the most danger.

"I'm going to kill your souls, and you'll be mine! Now… DIE!" The voice screamed.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Hmm… Bad ending for a weird chapter, but I think the next chapter will be the last, or one of the last… Yeah…

Review please and thank you!


	7. GenJutsu Add A Dash Of Torture

One of the last chapters.

Enjoy!

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Damn!" Naruto yelled, jumping back. "That hurt! What the hell…?"

"Naruto! Get out of the wa…" Hinata's voice broke off.

Everything went silent after the terrible noise that sounded like a electrical cord pulled halfway from the socket.

After Naruto felt Hinata's body fall onto his, he yelled, "Hinata! What have you done to her?"

"Nothing as bad as what I'm about to do to you," The deep sinister voice laughed. "Prepare yourself. I wouldn't run if I were you, Sasuke," It added as hurried footsteps stopped immediately. "It'll all be over soon, I promise."

"Why are you doing this? You evil… You twisted… Let us go!" Sakura ran forwards and struck the man that had held the three girls captive.

"Now, now, Sakura, aren't you supposed to be unconscious?" The man chuckled, picking her up by her arms and throwing her into Sasuke.

"I'm stronger than that…" Sakura started getting up, but got the same electric shock as Hinata and was out like a light.

"Now, Sasuke, aren't you supposed to protect the woman you love?" The voice asked the man lying on the floor.

"Yes," Sasuke answered immediately.

"Well?" The voice asked.

"Well what?" Naruto jumped as a voice came from beside him. Sometimes he forgot how fast Sasuke really was.

The man must have jumped too, because they all heard a very audible gasp.

"Don't mess with us, buddy," Neji said. "You are **definitely** messing with the **wrong** people. I think that you _really_ should be going towards the 'liking' side of the scale, because, I don't know for the other two, but for me, you're **really** getting on my nerves, which is putting you _very_ low… On _my_ scale."

"Me too," Sasuke said.

"Me three," Naruto added, growling. "_And_ it angers me _even more_ when you try to lure us here with our girls. _That's just low_. If you wanted to fight, you could have just **told** us _yourselves_… Maybe you wouldn't be in such a big mess."

"No, no, they'd still be in a big mess," Neji laughed. "We would have killed them by now… Or worse."

"Do you _really_ think that you're all at an advantage with 6 to 1?" The voice laughed. "Unfortunately for you, I have night vision, and you have nothing to guide you. You're practically just looking through black to find me. But right now, I can see every single one of you."

"Night vision?" Naruto asked, standing up and placing Hinata against the wall gently.

"That's right," The voice came close to Naruto… So close he could feel the breath on his face. He wrinkled his nose as it continued to speak to him… It smelled… _Cold_… Weird, right? "And once I've gotten all _your_ powers combined and in my possession, I shall then make Sakura, Ino and Hinata into _another_ one of my soldiers!" The voice laughed. "I, the mighty Kyros, shall rule over Konoha!"

"What then, the world?" Sasuke laughed. He ran behind the man and tried to kill him with one swift move, but for such a large man, he sure could move fast. He turned in a split second and hit Sasuke with such force he was lifted into the air and smashed against the wall.

"That's it, time for my special Jutsu," He made no noise, but Neji, the only one able to see this large man, could see him making hand signs. "My darkness Jutsu!"

"More darknes…" Neji choked. The air seemed thicker, as though the darkness was actually getting darker…

"So… Hard to… Breath," Naruto gasped, breathing in the fumes of this Jutsu. The fox sniffed the air, and became more alert.

_Now this is more like it! I know this scent!_ He laughed evilly. "I know this," Naruto growled aloud.

"What?" Sasuke heaved.

"Alright, time for my…" Red Chakra filled the corridor, dispelling the current Jutsu of Darkness and allowing Sasuke and Neji to see (Ino was still unconscious, lying next to Sakura, against the wall) "Rasengan!"

"Chidori!" Sasuke roared.

"Oops," Kyros laughed. "I think I might have connected the Chakra-disruptors… Sorry! They should be making their way into your stomachs by now… You see it's a new kind… Impossible to remove…"

Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground, screaming in pain, clutching their stomachs.

"It's… Climbing…" Sasuke yelled. He followed the snakelike thing slithering its way through his skin.

"Pain… ful…" Naruto gasped. Sasuke tried standing up, but almost literally got illuminated by the electric shock from the thing in his stomach.

"Interesting… I didn't think that they'd work _this_ well!" Kyros simpered.

"You jerk…" Neji said, trying to get the evil devise out of Naruto.

A loud pop alerted him to Ino and Sakura.

"Wh… He… Where'd they go?" Neji yelled.

Indeed, Ino and Sakura had disappeared. So had everything else. Everything wasn't black, but multicoloured.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Ino, Sakura, Hinata! Where are you?" Neji yelled as he ran through the multicoloured surroundings.

Flames licked at his heels, and he ran harder.

His surroundings went from weird, to horror filled.

Hinata was hanging from the roof by her neck, a look of surprise mingled with fear hung on her face. She was struggling, grasping at the rope, choking and coughing. Neji yelled to her, but she seemed not to hear him. He ran towards her, but the floor disappeared and he fell, 100, 200, 300 feet. Finally, when he hit the ground, he stood up and looked around him.

He was standing in a very large, dark room. The floor was dust covered, and he seemed to be under a dim light, sort of like he was on stage, performing for an invisible audience.

He walked out from under the light and ran until he collided with something.

Gasps and screams suddenly filled his ears.

Horrible screams, piercing, blood curdling, terrifying screams. Neji covered his ears, and suddenly more lights came on, just as dim as the first, but they seemed to do the job.

Naruto was what Neji ran into. He was pinned to the wall by several kunai's. all going through flesh, either in his arms, legs or stomach. Shuriken peppered his body, and his head was covered by a black bag. The only way Neji could tell it was him was by the bright orange outfit.

"N-N-Naruto…" Neji looked away from the disgusting sight, only to see Ino and Sasuke in the same position as Naruto… Maybe even, if possible, worse.

He retched. Shaking, he lay on the floor, grasping his aching stomach.

"Ino… Sas…Sasuke…" He moaned. "W…S-th… What… Where am I?" He asked aloud.

"In a nightmare," A familiar voice answered. "Unfortunately for you, it won't end."

Neji reached for his finger. The only thing he could do was this, if it worked, he'd be fine. He hoped.

CRACK.

His finger broke from under his other hand. He let out a loud yell, but the surroundings stayed the same.

"I told you, it won't end," The voice continued.

_Could it be…? No… It couldn't…_ Neji thought, horrified as he placed the voice with the person.

"Sakura?" He said as he turned to look at the girl. She was dressed… Hardly… In leather, holding a whip. A belt went around her waist, holding several kunai, a pouch containing God knows what, and shuriken.

"Get up," Sakura commanded. Neji obeyed, standing up, holding his broken finger.

"How… This isn't GenJutsu then?" Neji asked the girl.

"No," She looked up. "Well, I suppose not. Neji… I'm stuck here with you. Breaking your finger won't do anything. I think we're all in this GenJutsu together."

"But why are…" Neji started.

"Why am I dressed like this?" Sakura asked looking down. "I haven't a clue, but I'll tell you one thing, I feel like I need to kill you all. This suit, it makes me feel like this…"

"Sakura! Listen to yourself! You don't kill, you have to big of a heart for that!" Neji yelled in her face.

"Yes I do… I want to kill you, Neji…" She approached Neji, pushing him against the wall. She lifted one leg, placing it on Neji's hip.

"S-Sakura…" Neji gulped. Was he being… Turned on… By his best friend's girlfriend?

"When you die, then I'll kill everyone else… Sasuke's almost dead anyways…" Sakura purred.

"Sakura…" Neji pushed her away. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Sakura lunged at Neji. She missed, landing on the floor beside him.

He ran towards Sasuke. He pulled out the kunai's pinning him to the wall. As soon as he did, Sasuke started bleeding… Seriously.

"Damn it," Neji grabbed his sleeve, and ripped it, covering Sasuke's wound.

"Wait a second…" Neji said looking around. _Naruto doesn't wear that outfit anymore… Sasuke would be stronger than that. He could take out Sakura whenever he wanted… No, maybe he couldn't, she's pretty strong now… But she wouldn't hurt him… What's going on? Ino's Sakura's best friends, why would she hurt her?_

**123456789097654321234567890976543212345678909765432123456789097654321234**

Okay, I didn't know how to end it, but I think the next chapter will be the last… We'll see…

Review please!


	8. Trapped

Special thanks to Redwitch05 for the comment. Award goes to you, for the longest and nicest comment! (And also being somewhat psychic)

The language from chapter 4 is actually from my other, non-fan fiction story that I'm writing… Thought I'd just let you know!

I really want this story to go out with a bang, because this story is my favorite fan fic that I've written, and believe me, I've written a lot!

Anyways, onwards to my story!

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098761234567890987654321234**

_Okay, so I've already broken my finger, I know that this is no illusion… Well, no ordinary one anyways_, Neji thought, wincing in pain as he straightened his finger. _This doesn't make any sense. How come Sakura's suddenly evil? This isn't right, how do I get out of here?_

"I told you, it won't end," Sakura repeated as she stood up. "There's no way to make this end."

"Sakura! Shut up! Listen to yourself!" Neji spun 'round, glaring at the girl. " What's going on?"

Sakura pretended to think. "Hmm, I don't know, what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!" Neji snapped back, supporting Sasuke as he helped him stand. Sasuke was still unconscious, so he was heavier than usual. "C'mon Sasuke," Neji muttered, nudging him in the chest. No response.

"Drop him," Sakura said.

"What?" Neji asked, looking at Sakura. "What?" He repeated. "We have to help him Sakura."

"No, no we don't,he's going to die anyways, and did you know," Sakura walked to Neji as though she were on the catwalk. "I've always desired you? Think about it," She latched onto Neji again, her arms around him, and her leg back up on his hip. "Sasuke left me, he knocked me out before leaving," Sakura's lips came closer to Neji's. "Do you really think I love him?"

Neji was paralyzed. Why was she doing this? Sakura and Sasuke were the happiest couple he knew. She desired him? He desired her… No… That's wrong. He closed his eyes to clear his mind. Did he really want Sakura. He could take her now. She wanted it and Sasuke wasn't awake… NO!

"NO!" Neji backed away. He shook the horrible thoughts from his mind. It made him feel sick even thinking about it. "No, Sakura. You and Sasuke go together better than me and Ino, Naruto and Hinata," Sakura shook her head slowly, advancing on Neji once more. "No, Sakura, stop. Sasuke loves you, and you love him. Something's going on here, and you need to help me end it."

"Nothing going on, but since those three are asleep, I'm all yours, I know you want me," Sakura laughing silkily. "You've desired me for a long time."

"Sakura! Shut **up**!" Neji ran to Ino, pulling out the kunai's from various parts of her body as well. How was he going to help Hinata? She was at least 400 feet above them, and he couldn't just climb up there.

Running to Naruto, he pulled out and explosive note. He placed it by the wall and dragged Naruto away from it. The note exploded, and Sakura laughed.

"Do you think something as simple minded as that is going to work?" She laughed.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Neji ran to where the explosion had taken place.

No whole… Nothing. Just bare wall.

Neji growled, sounding very much like Naruto… Naruto… That's it!

"Naruto! Come on! Get up!" Neji struck Naruto across the face, trying to awaken the sleeping boy. "Naruto! Come on! Wake up! Hinata's in danger! You're the only one that can save her!"

Something sparked, but not much. Naruto's eyes flickered opened, but they closed almost immediately. "Dammit! Come on! Hinata's hanging by her neck 500 feet above us, and you're sleeping. GET UP!" Neji punched Naruto where it would hurt the most.

It worked, to say the least.

"Owowowowowow," Naruto's eyes flew open, and he started yelling out curses as he curled up. "What… was that… for…" Naruto wheezed as he looked up at Neji.

"Get up, Hinata's in trouble," Neji said. Naruto immediately stood up.

"Hinata? What happened? Where is she?" He looked at the surroundings. "Where are _we_?"

"Good question, apparently, Sakura knows," Naruto looked behind Neji, and saw Sakura, dressed as though she were some sort of street whore. His jaw dropped.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto said, openmouthed. "What're you…?"

"Naruto!" Neji drew attention back to him. "You have to save Hinata! **Now**!"

"H-How?" Naruto asked, still staring at Sakura. "I mean, okay, but, where is she?"

"Up," Neji simply said, pointing up.

Naruto looked up, and saw black with a pinprick of white light. It was like he was looking through a long, black tube.

"Up?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Neji nodded. "Up. I know you can climb that high with a little of the fox's help, so," He smiled slightly. "Go save her."

"'Kay," Naruto mumbled. Raising his hands and closing his eyes, he thought, _Hey fox! Wake up! Lend me some of your power._ Immediately, Naruto felt the power surge through him. He could feel the Chakra swirling around and inside him. He felt as though he could do anything.

"Okay, Hinata, I'm coming!" Naruto muttered. He turned towards Neji. "So she's just at the top of this?"

Neji smiled. "Yep. Go! Hurry!"

"Okay, okay," Naruto jumped up, rising 50, 100, 150 feet. Up, up, up, up, and finally landing on the ground at the top. He thought perhaps that the first time when Neji had smiled that he was setting a trap for Naruto, but as soon as he got to the top, he saw Hinata, still struggling, on the end of a rope.

"HINATA!" He yelled. For some reason, he knew, even if he had left Hinata there for hours on end, that she wouldn't die. But, was this really an illusion?

Usually in illusions, there was some sort of torture going on… Well, from the looks of it, there was torture, but not really painful torture, just torture that is not great to watch.

It's like it was some sort of torture that was more grotesque for the audience than the person being tortured.

Naruto jumped up, and swiftly cut the rope. Hinata dropped, but Naruto caught her.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine… Where are we?" Hinata asked. Naruto noticed the mark on Hinata's neck from the rope was quickly disappearing. "I don't… What's going on?"

"I don't know, but something's really strange about this whole thing," Naruto said. He swiftly kissed Hinata, then jumped back down the hole. He smiled when he felt Hinata tense in his arms. "It's okay. Neji's waiting for you. How did you get on that rope?"

"Rope? What rope?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you were hanging from a rope," Naruto informed her. "Don't you remember? Just now, you were hanging."

"I was? I… I don't remember…" Hinata said, her face showed extreme confusion. "I just woke up, and you were standing there."

"But… But… You're eyes were open, and you were struggling and making noises," Naruto said, mirroring Hinata's confusion.

"I… don't remember…" Hinata said.

"Okay, let's just forget it, okay?"

Hinata nodded.

Thunk.

They landed beside Neji, and unconscious Sasuke and Ino, and Sakura, who was now tied up and on the floor.

"What's with her?" Naruto asked as soon as he put Hinata down. He gestured towards Sakura.

"She tried coming on to me again," Neji sighed.

"Again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she's acting like I love her, and that Sasuke is the worst person in the world or something. It's just strange," Neji looked towards Hinata. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," Hinata nodded. "Yeah I'm fine," She ran towards Neji and hugged him. "Neji-nii-san, I'm scared. How are we going to get out of this illusion?" She backed up, looking Neji in the eyes.

"I don't think it's an illusion," Neji said, looking around him for the umpteenth time, as though some sign somewhere might just pop up and say 'EXIT OVER HERE!' "I think something much, much worse is going on. And I also think she," He gestured towards Sakura. "Is our key out of here. But she's not saying anything that makes sense."

"So, what do you think that is, then?" Naruto asked, walking to one of the walls and placing his hand on it. "Wha-What the…?"

Naruto withdrew his hand, and as soon as he did, the air became warmer and a low growling echoed around them. Neji spun around and stared at the walls.

"Just, as I thought," Neji whispered. "We're **in** something!"

"In… As in… IN! You mean, like, **in** an animal or something?" Naruto asked, gasping and looking around. "But-But-But-But… How?"

"That would make sense after all, this isn't an illusion…" Neji said.

"Oh, no, Neji dearest," Sakura said from the floor. "It is an illusion. But we're all here, making it an illusion you've never seen. Even with your skilled Byakugan."

_Byakugan… Why isn't it activated from before?_ Neji asked himself.

"Byakugan!" Two voices yelled out.

"Hinata! You really do read my mind sometimes!" Neji said.

"Let's just say you're getting slower and slower," Hinata laughed. "But, now is not the time for jokes."

"Naruto!" Neji said. "Wake up Sasuke at once, we may need his Sharingan soon, and we also need him to make Sakura go back to normal."

"'Kay," Naruto moved obediently to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Dude, wake up, we need you."

"Here, try this," Neji walked over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

Immediately, an evil grin overtook Naruto's face. "Excellent. Wait… That's how you woke me up right? That wasn't funny. But doing it to Sasuke might be…"

"Do it, I assure you, unless Sasuke is really a girl, it'll work," He grinned. "I've always wondered if he was."

"Ouch, that burned!" Naruto said sarcastically. "Alright, here goes…"

WHAM!

"What the…" Naruto said as he flew backwards into the nearest wall. "How did he…? He's not even awake yet!"

"Don't touch him," A demonic voice snarled at Naruto. "Leave him! You touch him again, and I'll personally kill you!"

Naruto gasped as he saw the person talking like that.

"How…? What's wrong…?"

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Hmm… Who is it going to be? He he he… I know… Unfortunately you don't… MWAH HA HA HA!

Anyways…

How was this chapter?

Review please!

(Oh, BTW, my writers block is gone! Yay!)


	9. Get Into That Tunnel! Now!

School's been keeping me behind, sorry!

Who's this person talking? I bet more than half of you are thinking Sakura, right? She seems the type, I mean come on, right now, she's practically possessed, so maybe it is her! It could and should be! Maybe more than half of you are right! Who knows? (Besides me…)

We shall see!

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Whoa, whoawhoawhoa, what's the matter" Naruto asked, walking towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Get away!" She growled, glaring at Naruto. "I'll kill you!" She screamed, taking a swipe at him.

"Whoa!" Neji said. "Naruto, I'd get away from her, like, _right_ now!"

"Why?"

"Just… Just, get away, okay? It'll be safer if you do," Neji said quietly so not to upset the pissed off (and apparently possessed) kunoichi standing in front of them.

"Sasuke's mine! Understand?" The girl snarled snarled, walking to the unconscious boy. "He's mine, and no one can separate us!"

"Hinata…" Naruto said. "What…? I thought…"

"You thought WRONG!" Hinata yelled at him.

"Well, well, Hinata," Sakura said slyly. "Welcome to my club."

The string of words and curses that came out of Hinata's mouth next is untypable. The gist of it was Hinata telling Sakura to screw off, but a tinsy bit more colourful.

"Naruto," Naruto almost jumped straight out of his skin as he heard Neji's voice whisper directly into his ear.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I think Hinata's possessed by something, not to mention Sakura, but Sakura seems half in and half out," Neji whispered.

"Possessed? By what? 'Half in and half out'? What's that?" Naruto asked, a little louder than he meant.

"Shut up," Neji whispered. "We need to knock those two unconscious," He said gesturing towards Hinata and Sakura. "And bring those two back to consciousness," Neji said gesturing towards Sasuke and Ino.

He shook his head as Naruto went to talk again. "I've no time to answer all your questions, those two seem to be preoccupying each other," Indeed, Sakura and Hinata were paying no heed to Naruto and Neji. Let's just say they were seeing who could come up with better insults.

"Let's hurry, before they decide that physical contact is best," Neji said.

Naruto nodded. "'Kay, let's do it."

"No!" Hinata screamed as Naruto grabbed her from behind.

"I'm not hitting her over the head, Neji!" Naruto yelled, pulling Hinata away from Sakura attacking her, and vise versa.

"Fine, then just hold on a second!" Neji called back, running to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Wake up! Wake up now! Come on!" Neji shook him, and slowly, very, very slowly, Sasuke woke up. He opened his eyes and blinked several times before standing up.

"What the… Ow!" He said, reaching for one of his deepest wounds. "What the hell?"

"No time to explain right now! Activate Sharingan! Hurry!" Neji said, dragging Sasuke over to Hinata.

Sasuke was about to ask why, but as soon as he saw Hinata and Sakura trying to tear each other's throats out, he had an answer to his question.

Naruto roughly grabbed Hinata's face, and he felt her go limp in his arms as soon as she looked into Sasuke's eyes. He placed her gently against a wall, and went to tackle Sakura.

"Wait!" Sasuke said. "I'll do it."

He walked over to Sakura, who was about ready to run. She was breathing heavily, as though she were some sort of wild animal trapped by them. "Sakura, come here," He used a soft, delicate voice, as though she really were that wild animal, and he was trying to tame her. "Sakura, it's okay, it's us. Come here."

Sakura's eyes flashed and she edged towards Sasuke as though she was on the edge of a steep cliff.

Sakura was about three feet from Sasuke when it was obvious something went wrong. Maybe he moved too quickly towards her, maybe she knew something was up, whatever it was it went wrong. Sakura chuckled darkly, and threw a punch at Sasuke.

Luckily, he had his Sharingan activated otherwise her super-strong punch would have gone clean through him.

Her fist hit the wall, smashing it to absolute nothingness.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, jumping on her from behind. He turned her around while holding onto her wrists and making sure that she couldn't harm him or him hurting her. He stared deeply into Sakura's eyes, but she wouldn't look into his.

He sighed.

_So stubborn, _he thought.

"_Sakura,_" He used a hypnotic voice that wasn't quite strong enough to hypnotize Sakura completely, but it worked well enough. She looked at him, at his eyes, and Sasuke felt guilt surge through his veins as he saw her regular lawn green eyes turn a pale, almost dead, sea green.

_I'm sorry,_ he thought. He placed her gently against the wall beside Hinata, and looked around for Naruto and Neji.

"Ino, Ino, wake up," Neji whispered, shaking Ino. She seemed to deeply asleep to even hear Neji. "Ino, c'mon!"

"Wait, Neji," Sasuke kneeled beside Ino. He lifted her eyelid and looked deep into her eyes with his Sharingan. Ino groaned. "Ino, can you hear me?"

"Mmhmm," She moaned, rolling onto her side, her eyes still closed. "You're going to have a headache. A migraine, actually. Neji, you're going to have to carry her."

"I planned on it," Neji said, his eyes narrowing at Ino shallow breathing. He lifted Ino up and put her on his back.

Sasuke looked at the wall Sakura and smashed. The wall almost seemed alive. It was moving in and out, in and out as though it were breathing. "'Kay, let's go through there," He said, pointing.

"How do you know if it's dangerous or not?" Naruto asked, picking up Hinata.

"I don't," He picked up Sakura and copied Naruto and Neji by putting her on his back. "Neji can you check…?"

"Way ahead of you," Neji said. "No use," He mumbled after a few seconds. "All I see in black. I don't see any forms of anything."

"Okay then?" Naruto said, slightly confused. "Sasuke what about your Sharingan?"

"Nope, that doesn't work either," Sasuke sighed. "Why does this have to be so troublesome?"

"You sound like Shikamaru," Naruto chuckled. "So they want us to combine our strengths, huh?"

"What?" Neji and Sasuke asked, turning to face Naruto, who had his mocking evil smile on.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked. "That guy said it before, having our strengths combined would make us stronger than each of us alone!"

Sasuke stared. Neji opened his mouth in a dumb gape. Neji and Sasuke were thinking the same thing._ Naruto's that smart?_

"H…" Neji started, looking around for another way out. "How?"

"I don't know," Naruto stated. "I just remember that."

"I don't know either," Sasuke said. "So, for sure, we're not in GenJutsu?"

"Oh, we're in GenJutsu, alright," Neij growled. "But it's not normal GenJutsu. It's too strong and we're all in it together."

"Oh," Naruto said, looking at the ground. "But, then, should we go down there? If it's GenJutsu, we won't die, will we?"

"We could if the caster feels like killing us," Sasuke muttered.

"Naruto, you have the stronger Kage Bunshin here…" Neji began.

"Gotcha," Naruto grinned. "We're gonna get out of this… I know it… I can feel it…"

"But will we get out alive?" Sasuke mumbled as Naruto sent his clones down the tunnel straight into whatever lay ahead.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Sorry! This is sucha short chapter! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Times a kajillion!

Review please! If I did or didn't do something that could have possibly offended you in the slightest way at all, please, don't let me know!


End file.
